Quiet Time
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Sometimes, as all of the stress and frustration gets to you, you just need a little quiet time with the one you love. EliwoodxNinian


Quiet Time

By: KellyCRocker59

A light breeze wavered in the warm spring air, the flowers blooming in the castle of Pherae's orchard, beauty all around. Ninian, sitting on a stone bench that sat beside a small fountain in the orchard, sighed. It had been just a week since returning from the final battle against Nergal and the dragons. She had, upon Eliwood's request, returned with him to Pherae. However, while the immediate servants of the kingdom, such as the knights, accepted the woman, the other, more menial servants didn't

As if on cue, Ninian heard the voices of two servant women in the hallway outside of the orchard.

"You've seen the new girl, haven't you? Nothing special, in my opinion. Lord Eliwood could have done much better."

"Yes, I agree. She seems like a peasant to me. She has a pretty face, but so do many of the village lasses. She's going to taint the royal blood, I say."

"Yes, yes. Lord Eliwood probably only got her because she has a nice face. Probably slept with all the men of the army during the way, I would think. Such a dirty little woman."

Ninian felt like crying. Their words were mild compared to those which many others said. The male servants talked about the things they'd like to do to her, while the women spoke of how she was just a peasant. And she was.

Then, she heard footsteps along the paved stone of the hallway.

"Ah, Lord Eliwood! Is there anything that I can get you?" Ninian recognized it to be one of the women's voices from earlier.

"Make sure that no one enters the orchard until I say." Ninian heard her beloved say.

"Yes, of course, milord." The women said.

Ninian turned to see Eliwood enter the orchard, closing the door behind him. He gave her a warm smile as their eyes locked together, and she blushed lightly, returning it. Eliwood walked over to the bench and sat down beside Ninian, reaching gently for her hand and pulling it into his.

"I've been so busy; I'm sorry that I wasn't here on time." He whispered, rubbing his callused thumb on the back of her hand.

Ninian smiled. She loved this time alone with him. They had time alone together at night, but it wasn't the same; Eliwood was always tired after a long day and, while he made time for them, he always fell asleep after a little while.

Eliwood reached over and gently stroked Ninian's face. She looked slowly up at him from where they had rested on her lap, the slight blush returning.

"Ninian, are you alright? Are you not happy here with me?" He asked, concern and worry filling his eyes.

She shook her head.

"No, Lord...(Eliwood eyed her) I mean Eliwood. I'm very happy with you. I...love you. It's just..."

"What? Whatever it is, Ninian, I'll take care of it. Just as long as you're happy."

"Some of the servants...they aren't so accepting."

"How so?" He asked.

"They say that I will taint the royal blood, and that I'm just a peasant. They also say that I...slept with all of the men during the war." She whispered, lowering her eyes again.

However, Eliwood reached out and slowly pushed her hair behind her hair. When she looked up, his nose touched hers, and he leaned slowly forward, pressing his lips gently against hers. She gradually closed her eyes, and he reached up with their fingers entwined and held her hand against his cheek.

When they parted, he didn't back away.

"Those people have no right to speak of you like that. I love you, Ninian, more than anything. I could talk to the servants, but it would do no good. There will always be people who don't like you; that's just how it is when you're royalty. I will protect, though, Ninian; I promise. I am yours."

She blushed, and he smiled, reaching forward to gently cup her red cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, and she blushed even more, but she didn't take her eyes from his.

"Ninian, don't ever leave me, please. I don't know if I could live without you." He said, and the intensity in his eyes made her believe it.

She slowly leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, surprising the young king. He pulled her into his lap, though, and held her against him, setting his chin on top of her hair. They sat like this for a while, until finally she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Eliwood?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Do you...think that I will taint the royal blood?" She asked.

He looked down at her in surprise.

"Of course not! Why do you think that?"

She shrugged.

"I just...I don't know. I guess all of the servant's talk has made me...doubtful. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, holding her chin gently.

"I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you, Ninian. It's my fault if I haven't made my feelings clear enough to you."

"What are you're feelings, exactly?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Well, I feel as though I am luckier than any other man in the world. I feel like the most beautiful, selfless, and wonderful woman in the world chose me to love, and I couldn't be happier. I feel that, as long as I have you, I will be happy. And I feel that, no matter what anyone says, you are my diamond, my love, my second-half. Please, Ninian; don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She leaned up, and he leaned down, their lips pressing together gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her hips. When they parted, she blushed, tears welled up in her eyes. Eliwood wiped them away, concern appearing once again in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Ninian?" He asked.

"I'm just...so lucky to have you, Eliwood. I love you." She said.

He pulled her against him, the woman nestling into his chest, him burying his face in her hair. They rocked slowly back and forth, swaying.

"I love you too, Ninian." He whispered.

The rest of the world slowly passed by, but the lord and his maiden stayed in the orchard, not needing anyone or anything else but each other. Sometimes, it just takes a little quiet time to remember that.


End file.
